


movie date

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Dates, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Shiro takes Keith to a movie.Secret sheith fic for @bloodlepoodle on twitter!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	movie date

Keith fidgets. He's bored as hell with this cheesy rom-com Shiro had invited him to, but he doesn't want to be rude. He really likes Shiro, and it had taken ages to coax Shiro into asking him out. He’s had his eye on Shiro since he’d started at the office, with his overly tight shirts, his sweet smile, and the little spaceships on his socks. He’d spent way too long giggling at Shiro’s corny jokes to blow it now.

"Are you okay?" Shiro whispers.

His breath on Keith's ear makes his gut twist.

"Yeah."

"You seem bored."

Keith sighs. "I'm sorry, it's just not my kind of movie."

Shiro grimaces. "I'm sorry, do you want to leave?" 

"No, no, you're enjoying the movie. I'll… Entertain myself." Keith leans over the armrest, lays his hand on Shiro’s thigh. 

Shiro stares at him.

"If, y'know, that's okay with you."

"It's okay with me if it's okay with you."

Keith grins. Shiro gulps. He leans down, slides his hand to the inside of Shiro's thigh. His mouth is watering already, just from the width of the muscle. He pulls Shiro's belt free of the buckle, slides the leather through until it’s undone. He reaches in, nearly groans at the heat of Shiro’s cock in his hand.

"Oh wow." Keith breathes when he pulls his cock out. 

"What?" 

Keith doesn't answer, instead leaning in to kiss the wet head of Shiro's cock. He squeezes the base, kitten licks the drop of precome that wells up. 

"Fuck." Shiro hisses.

"Shh." 

Shiro's hand grips the armrest. Tentatively, he reaches his prosthetic over to rest on Keith's back. 

Keith hums happily. 

“That okay?”

“Shh!” Keith repeats, more insistently.

He takes the head of Shiro’s cock into his mouth. It's heavy, and hot, and for a while he just sucks on it. Keith's eyes close as he takes more and it presses on his tongue, stretches his lips perfectly. He squishes himself closer to the armrest, ignoring how it digs into his ribs. It’s so thick that he’s drooling, his cock leaking, achingly hard in his pants.

Shiro’s other hand gently touches his hair, tucks the strands behind his ear to cup his cheek. He can’t moan for Keith, can’t let him know how good he feels. So he touches his face reverently, the pads of his fingers smoothing over his jawbone, thumb sweeping over his cheekbone. Keith looks up at him to see Shiro looking back, eyes shining in the dark.

Keith loses track of time, too focused on how Shiro’s hands feel on him, how he stretches his lips. He barely manages not to whine when Shiro pulls his head back. He turns Keith’s face to the screen, where the credits have just started to roll.

"Gotta hurry up sweetheart." Shiro whispers. He gently tugs Keith's face back into his lap, traces his lip with his thumb as he opens up.

He puts real effort into it now, bobs up and down instead of idly suckling him. It’s good, so good to have Shiro like this, sweet and silent, vulnerable in the dark like this. Keith works his throat around him, squeezes his thigh to feel the muscle beneath his hand. He hopes Shiro will take him home, and he’ll get to see.

Shiro's hand tightens in his hair as he comes with a gasp, and Keith sits up just as the light come on. They stay seated as Shiro catches his breath and Keith wipes the corners of his mouth delicately.

A worker comes in to gather trash.

“So, uh, do you want to get something to eat?” Shiro asks.

"Hmm, I'm kinda full."

Shiro's silent for a minute before his face turns red. "Keith!" 

"But I guess I could go for dessert."

"And back to mine for coffee?" 

"Coffee? Or 'coffee'?" 

Shiro shrugs. "Well I owe you one, don't I?" 


End file.
